


Una docena de rosas rojas

by Flamingori



Category: One Piece
Genre: DURANTE el timeskip, Dressrosa, M/M, Romance, algún día sabré hacer un resumen decente, lenguaje de las flores, pero hoy no es ese día
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Porque para ellos, regalar una docena de rosas rojas debía significar algo más que una simple broma.





	Una docena de rosas rojas

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER.  
> \- Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Eiichiro Oda y demás señores que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

Si había una flor que caracterizaba el reino de Dressrosa ésa era el girasol, gigantesco era el campo plagado de estas flores y sus semillas. Sin embargo, por el puerto y mercados podían verse otras flores muy distintas a la venta, algunas traídas de tierras lejanas y otras tantas cultivadas en los patios traseros de los herboristas. Con el clima soleado y agradable que dominaba el reino, las flores crecían sin el menor de los problemas, y eran tan numerosas que cada mes se ponía de moda una diferente. En invierno se vendían geranios o camelias, que parecían desarrollarse mejor con las temperaturas más bajas del año, en otoño no había nadie que pudiera robarle el protagonismo a los girasoles, y el verano se reservaba para las novedades que traían del otro lado del mar.

Sir Crocodile, junto a la pequeña tripulación que navegaba con él por el Nuevo Mundo, desembarcó una noche de primavera, época de rosas y amoríos. Los mercaderes ofrecían ramilletes y bombones a partes iguales, asegurando que obraban verdaderos milagros en una pareja. No sólo él, sino también Daz Bones (conocido anteriormente en la banda como Mr. 1) soltó una pequeña risa viendo a un puñado de hombres yendo de un lado a otro cargando ramos de flores, gritando el nombre de una tal Violet. Por cómo jadeaban desesperados aquel nombre, dicha mujer debía ser hermosa, y quizá lo fuera pero a Crocodile no podría importarle menos. Dio órdenes claras y precisas a la tripulación: dispondrían de sólo un día para reabastecer la despensa con víveres y revisar el armamento disponible antes de zarpar de nuevo al mar. Para un pirata era antinatural permanecer mucho tiempo en tierra firme.

Se recolocó el abrigo con un gesto discreto, cómo soportaba Crocodile el calor bajo una prenda tan pesada era algo que nadie sabía —pues ni siquiera en el asfixiante desierto de Alabasta pareció molestarle llevar pieles sobre los hombros—, y se echó a andar por las calles del puerto con una apariencia de lo más elegante a la que se le sumó un puro entre sus labios. Muy a su pesar, conocía estas calles, no era la primera vez que visitaba Dressrosa y mucho temía que no sería la última; aunque pensar en lo que venía a hacer aquí no le llenaba de orgullo precisamente. Y es que era complicado definir el tipo de relación que le unía al rey de Dressrosa, todo lo relacionado con ese hombre se volvía complicado y difícil.

El sonido de una guitarra cerca de una taberna detuvo sus pasos, sonaron palmas y risas, y luego apareció una bailarina que comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los acordes. Con el paso de los segundos el sudor comenzó a caer por su frente, se sacudía su cabello y los volantes de su vestido de lunares bailaban con ella. Los primeros vítores le dieron a entender que se trataba de la famosa Violet, ella le miró y Crocodile frunció el ceño con aquella mirada que le dedicó, no eran los ojos coquetos que se esperaban de una bailarina, sino la mirada felina de un enemigo que analiza tus pasos antes de atacar. No perdió el tiempo con teorías extrañas y retomó la marcha lanzando el puro hacia un lado.

Giró en la primera callejuela y, si alguien le seguía, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Desapareció la figura de Crocodile —una enorme, de más de dos metros— y un pequeño tornado de arena ocupó su lugar. El viento le hizo volar pasando por sobre las casas, sobre las calles, sobre las flores, y sobre los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de palacio. Se coló por una de las ventanas abiertas, recorrió los largos pasillos en cuestión de segundos y, pasando por debajo de la puerta, llegó al dormitorio principal.

—Esto no es una playa, no traigas arena a mi cama —Doflamingo le recibió con un suspiro acomodando sus gafas de sol; muchos creían que debía dormir con ellas pues siempre las llevaba puestas—. ¿Quizá deba empezar a desnudarme? Tus visitas suelen acabar siempre de la misma manera.

—No tengo tiempo para invitarte a cenar —Crocodile se quitó el abrigo (dejándolo con cuidado y bien doblado en el respaldo de uno de los sofás) y comenzó a juguetear con los anillos que llevaba, debatiendo si los dejaba en sus dedos o no.

—Yo siempre tendría tiempo para ti, Croco-chan —le miró y centró la atención en uno de los anillos—. ¿Ése es nuevo? No lo había visto antes.

—Se lo compré a una anciana en Sabaoudy.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Pensé que sería un regalo, ya sabes, de ese hombre de acero que va siempre contigo —se alzó de hombros—. ¿Ya ha descubierto que su capitán sabe cómo chuparle la polla a un hombre? ¿O que se deshace en gemidos cuando otro hombre le monta? Deberías decirle algo de esto, se volverá el marinero más leal de todos.

—¿Has acabado?

—No, y no me interrumpas —rió acercándose a él, burlando cualquier barrera que ofreciera el espacio personal. Con un movimiento de sus dedos (que manejaban un par de hilos en el aire) el pesado garfio envenenado que llevaba Crocodile como mano izquierda cayó al suelo—. Imagina que ese hombre acaba follando contigo, ¿cómo será tener la polla hecha de acero? Si te acaba gustando tendré que usar haki a partir de ahora. Sería humillante que prefirieras su habilidad a la mía.

—Sólo inténtalo y te convertiré en el primer pajarraco momificado de nuestra era —sonrió enredando los dedos entre las plumas del abrigo tan llamativo que caía a ambos lados de Doflamingo. Crocodile no se pondría nunca algo tan hortera que atentaba de mil maneras distintas contra el buen gusto, sin embargo, había despertado más de una vez rodeado de estas plumas rosadas; con el dueño de las mismas abrazado a su cintura—. Como ya te he dicho: no me sobra el tiempo. Mañana mismo me iré de aquí y pensaba llevarme un buen polvo de recuerdo —le miró al tiempo que convertía su sonrisa en una traviesa—. Supongo que si estás tan ocupado con tus escenitas, tendré que buscar a otro que quiera montarme y arrancarme los jadeos.

—Sabes que nunca he soportado que hables así.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso vas a hacer algo para hacerme callar? —no dudó en alzar la mano trepando a propósito por su pecho, de un gesto rápido le quitó las gafas y dejó todo su rostro al descubierto. He aquí su privilegio: Crocodile era de las pocas, poquísimas personas que había visto los ojos de Doflamingo. Quizá fuera la única que recibía una mirada en la que podía leerse cierto cariño—. ¿Algo como un beso, quizá?

—Antes preferiría arrancarte la lengua —confesó—. Una pena que no pueda hacerlo, ¿cómo me la chuparías entonces?

—Qué vulgar. Intentaba ser romántico contigo por una vez.

—¡Ésta sí que es buena! ¿Me dices eso después de haber recorrido medio océano sólo para echar un polvo? —Doflamingo rió prácticamente en carcajadas. Curiosa fue aquella risa porque no se apartó ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba, sus manos habían encontrado su lugar apretando el trasero de Crocodile (habían sido lo bastante osadas al acariciarle por debajo de la ropa).

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de cerrar el pico y besarme?

—No hay forma de que me niegue a eso —cumpliendo lo que había pedido, se inclinó lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus labios.

 

\--

 

Lo cierto es que hubo más que besos y sonrisas aquella noche. Las caricias jugaron un papel importantísimo, unos dedos expertos tocaban la piel del contrario con un cariño inimaginable dada la mala fama que arrastraban consigo los dos hombres. El perfume que inundaba buena parte del palacio (una extraña mezcla de agentes químicos, chocolate y azúcar) no bastó para cubrir el olor a sudor y semen que se impregnó en la habitación.

Doflamingo despertó casi al mediodía, bostezó y se desperezó paseando su mano por el otro lado en la cama. No le sorprendió el hueco frío y vacío en las sábanas, pero agradeció encontrar allí sus gafas de sol. Logró acomodarse un poco y quedar sentado, dedicándole un largo vistazo al dormitorio.

“Podría ser peor”, pensó mirando la ropa hecha jirones por el suelo y varios montoncitos de arena salpicados con sangre por sobre la alfombra. Se le escapó la sonrisa reviviendo la escena. Quizá para Crocodile (que quedaba del todo inmovilizado bajo el control de sus hilos) no fuera tan emocionante, pero para él (que podía manejarle a su antojo durante unos segundos antes de que se transformara en arena para burlar su agarre) sí lo era. A veces les costaba trazar la línea divisoria entre un encuentro romántico y uno hostil.

Lo que llamó su atención fue el ramo de rosas sobre la cómoda. La brisa que entraba por la ventana balanceaba las flores con delicadeza —una delicadeza que no se había presentado antes en el dormitorio—, haciéndolas bailar unas con otras en el jarrón que las sostenía. Un total de doce rosas rojas formaban aquel ramo.

Doflamingo se puso en pie casi de un salto, caminando apurado hasta el ramo sin importarle en absoluto ir desnudo. Volvió a contar las flores para asegurarse del número: ¡doce! ¡Doce rosas rojas! ¿Acaso sabía Crocodile qué significaba ese número de rosas en un ramo? Quiso convencerse de que no, que esto era una broma suya y que saldría de alguna parte para reírse de la cara que habría puesto. Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario pues junto al jarrón vio el anillo —¿o debía decir alianza?— que llevaba Crocodile en el anular. Ése que le habría comprado a una anciana en Sabaody.  
La sonrisa curvó sus labios acariciando el anillo, ésta era la prueba de que el regalo no había sido elegido al azar, este regalo significaba algo más, algo mucho más profundo a lo que pudiera pensarse en un primer vistazo.

Los toques en la puerta le espabilaron lo suficiente como para ponerse unos pantalones, Violet entró en la habitación sabiendo lo que había ocurrido en la misma la pasada noche (a veces lamentaba su habilidad para ver cualquier rincón del reino. Ésta era una de esas veces).

—Ese hombre ha destrozado cuatro muelles enteros, señor. Intentamos detenerle, pero se volvió arena, ha sido imposible. Ha acabado con decenas de juguetes —¡los ha momificado!— y ha hundido uno de los cargueros destinados al laboratorio diciendo que le molestaba —informó temiendo la ira del rey—. Intenté acercarme a él, informarme de sus verdaderos motivos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Sus palabras textuales fueron —la mujer suspiró, permitiendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo—: “no me hagáis responsable de esto; apenas puedo sentarme, es normal que esté enfadado. La culpa es de lo que ese pájaro descerebrado tiene entre las piernas. Si vais a culpar a alguien, culpadle a él”.

Contrario a lo que Violet temía, Doflamingo no mostró la más mínima señal de enfado ante tal comunicado. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa que acompañó más tarde con varias carcajadas. Tiempo después se presentó en el puerto todavía alegre, jugueteando con el anillo que se había colocado en uno de sus dedos e incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Nadie en toda Dressrosa pudo explicar su buen humor, quizá las rosas sí obraran verdaderos milagros después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ROSA ROJA.  
> \- La rosa roja es símbolo del amor pasional, del deseo carnal. El rojo intenso es amor para toda la vida. Se piensa que una docena de rosas rojas significa una propuesta de matrimonio.


End file.
